Diamond Tickles
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ally is stressed out, two aliens step in with the perfect solution. Rated T for one character being knocked out, other than that, lots of fluff and tickles!


**A story requested by Sparkling Lover. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Rachel and Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Diamond Tickles**

Ally sighed as she finally got her history and science homework done and then turned to her sculpture for her art homework. She sighed again and rubbed her eyes.

"I've got to get this done," she said and started to work on it, even though her body was begging for a break.

Tetrax and Diamondhead were in the living room and wondered when Ally was going to come down and join them. She had been working on her homework now for quite a while, three hours to be exact and it was the week-end. Both Petrosapiens were a bit worried.

"She's been working on her homework for a while now," said Tetrax.

"Yeah," said Diamondhead. "When I checked on her about an hour ago, she looked a bit stressed."

Tetrax nodded and fell deep in thought. "Remember when that happened to Rachel?" he asked.

Diamondhead nodded and they were soon lost in the memory…

* * *

Rachel came through the door feeling like she had been run over by five eighteen wheelers. She had had a long day at school and then she had been called in to work for a few hours because one of the other workers called in sick. She was so tired that she stumbled to the floor in the living room and picked herself up again, collapsing on the couch and started to cry as the day just came crashing down on her, the stress was too much. She didn't notice that she was being watched as she lay down on the comfy couch and fell asleep, not even moving when she was picked up gently by a pair of strong arms.

She woke up about two hours later, still feeling stressed out, but then noticed how she wasn't on the couch anymore and opened her eyes to find herself sleeping on a bed between two familiar aliens, who smiled at her.

"Hey kiddo," said Tetrax. "Feeling better?"

Rachel shook her head. Though at first startled to wake up in between her friends, she wasn't scared because she trusted them. "I had a really stressful day," she admitted.

"And you're still stressed," said Diamondhead worriedly. The two Petrosapiens looked at each other and then at Rachel and an idea came to them.

"Well then, it's a good thing we're here to give some therapy," said Tetrax, confusing Rachel.

"Therapy?" she asked, feeling Diamondhead pick her up and hold her in a gentle hug.

"Yup," said Diamondhead. "You need…tickle therapy."

With that, four hands suddenly began tickling and poking into her sides and stomach, making her laugh. She struggled to get away, but couldn't as the two aliens kept tickling her, blowing raspberries into her stomach and tickling all of her ticklish spots. It was a little over an hour later that they stopped and she felt better, but also tired and fell asleep in Tetrax's arms as the two aliens also fell asleep with her, giving her all the comfort she needed to rest peacefully.

* * *

Tetrax and Diamondhead were brought back to the present when they heard Ally's door open and heard her head down the hall. They went up to her room to see the sculpture she was working on.

It was an abstract in the form of a young woman with long hair and both were impressed. "She has a great talent," said Tetrax.

"Yeah," said Diamondhead. "Hey Tetrax, do you think we can use the tickle therapy on Ally? I don't like the fact that she's stressed out."

Tetrax nodded. "Yes, we should," he said and they heard Ally coming down the hall to her room again and they quickly hid, watching her come back.

"Okay, just need to finish this up," she said and as about to start on her sculpture again when suddenly, she felt a hand on her neck and didn't have time to move as a nerve was pinched, one that would make her fall asleep.

Tetrax felt bad about this, but he and Diamondhead didn't want Ally not cooperating, so he did a nerve pinch on her, a harmless on that would make her fall asleep. When she lost consciousness, he caught her and held her. "Come on," he said to Diamondhead. "I have everything ready in my room."

* * *

Ally woke up unable to move and saw that she was strapped to a metal table and on either side of her were Tetrax and Diamondhead. "Hey, guys," she said. "Why am I strapped down?"

"You've been working too hard and are stressed out, kiddo," said Tetrax. "You haven't relaxed at all today."

"A similar thing happened with Rachel once and we had to perform a painless therapy on her. Although she probably won't admit it, it was enjoyable for both her and us."

Ally was a bit scared as she saw their grins. "What kind of therapy was it?" she asked. Smiling, Tetrax stood by her head and Diamondhead stood by her stomach, lifting her shirt up to expose her sensitive skin. Ally figured it out right then and began to struggle.

"Guys! Don't! Please!" she begged. "Let me go!"

"Easy, kiddo," said Tetrax. "We need to do this to help you calm down."

"We'll let you up once you're calmed down," Diamondhead promised.

That was when they started tickling her. Tetrax tickled her underarms, poking his fingers rapidly into the sensitive skin and making Ally shriek with laughter and Diamondhead started tickling her stomach, wiggling his fingers around near her belly button and even tickling her belly button with a finger.

Ally couldn't even speak. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" she laughed, trying to escape her captors, but since she was strapped down, she couldn't escape and both Petrosapiens sped up the tickling and tickled her a little harder, making her squirming become even more desperate.

"My goodness, someone has a very ticklish tummy!" Diamondhead teased as his fingers sped up faster, making Ally really scream with laughter. "Cootchie cootchie coo!" he cooed at her.

"And very ticklish underarms as well," said Tetrax, grinning as he continued to tickle the little girl's underarms. "Tickle tickle tickle! Laugh for us, kiddo!"

Ally was now really screaming with laughter as tears began to run down her face. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed out.

"That's it, laugh, don't fight it, kid, just laugh it up!" said Diamondhead, unable to resist playfully teasing the poor girl. After a few minutes, they stopped to let her get her breath back and Diamondhead took out two large feathers he had manage to snag from Rachel's room and handed one to Tetrax. Ally looked fearful as they came closer with those feathers.

No sooner had they started tickling her with the feathers, Ally lost it and laughed as she tried to get away from those feathers that were tickling her crazily. Then when the feathers were put aside and she thought she was safe, Diamondhead suddenly blew a big raspberry into her stomach.

Shrieking, Ally continued to laugh as Tetrax then leaned down towards her neck and gave her a big raspberry there. She tried to protect her neck with her shoulder, but with Tetrax also tickling her underarms and Diamondhead tickling her sides and ribs as they continued blowing raspberries into her neck and stomach respectively, she was helpless.

Finally, after almost an hour, Ally's struggles became weaker and both Petrosapiens noticed and decided she had had enough and freed her from the metal table. Ally lay there for a moment, giggling a little as she realized she felt much better and didn't feel stressed out at all. The tickle therapy, while torturous, had done the trick. She looked up at her two friends and smiled.

"Thanks, guys," she said and went to sit up. Tetrax moved around the table and picked the young girl up, holding her in a tender hug as she rested to get her strength back.

"Feel better now, kiddo?" asked Diamondhead as he came over too.

Ally nodded. "Yeah," she said and hugged Tetrax. The bounty hunter showed his softer side as he hugged her back. Only Ally, Rachel, Chromastone, Gluto, and Diamondhead knew that Tetrax had a huge soft spot for both Rachel and Ally and never told anyone else.

After he hugged her, Tetrax handed her to Diamondhead, who also hugged her and rubbed her back, making Ally snuggle into the hug. Then he set her down and she started to head out.

"Ally," Tetrax called to her, making her look back at the two Petrosapiens. "If you ever feel stressed out again, just come over and either one of us will tickle you again to make you feel better."

She nodded. "Okay, just don't tickle me for an hour, please," she asked and they both nodded in agreement.

Ally went back to her room and finished her sculpture, looking at it proudly as Rachel came in to see her.

"I heard you laughing up a storm a little while ago," she said with a smile. "Tetrax and Diamondhead gave you the tickle therapy, huh?"

"Yeah," said Ally. "I feel better though."

Rachel nodded. "The guys don't like seeing us stressed out," she said. "I don't like seeing anyone stressed out either."

Ally nodded and went over and hugged Rachel, who hugged her back and both were surprised when Rachel was picked up into two black-armored arms and saw it was Tetrax, who was smiling at them. Diamondhead was there too and the two humans and aliens shared a warm, group hug that spoke volumes about how much they cared for each other and the strong bonds they shared that no one could ever break.

* * *

**Yup, tickles are the best therapy along with friendship.**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
